About life
by Marie Blubert
Summary: Sakura decides to work for something bigger than her. She becomes a teacher, a mentor to three young genins and hopes that her best is enough. She never expected it to be so hard. Can Sasuke help her or will they fail the new generation? Will they learn something about themselves, as well?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

About life

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** After facing the shinobi life head on, Sakura decides that it's time to give something back to Konoha for giving her the strength to survive everything. Having a team of three kids to teach proves much more difficult than she initially thought and it's not long until the past starts to repeat itself. Will she make the same mistakes Kakashi did? How will Sasuke help Sakura this time if at all? _-"Because Sasuke, I'm afraid of failing you all over again!"-_

Ooo000ooO

" _Boy. She's good."_

" _She's the Hokage's apprentice; of course she knows these things."_

" _Do you think she'll manage the jutsu?"_

" _She better do it. The mission depends on it."_

 _Sakura Haruno, chief of Anbu medic nins of Konoha at just twenty-three was yet on another mission and as she was focusing on developing an efficient antidote for her team, all she could ask for was a little piece of quiet. It seemed that the Anbu she was teamed up with had no idea when to shut up._

 _Currently, she was on a mission with three other shinobi in the Land of Waves. It was a simple assassination mission that required great stealth, but not so much combat. That was the reason why she was not with Naruto and Sasuke, who were both needed somewhere else for their special talents._

 _A great crime lord known for proxenetism, slavery and many other horrible things would meet his end in a couple of hours if everything went well and Sakura was pretty confident that was how things were to play out since she already did her part of the mission, which was also the most complicated._

 _The reason why no one could lay a finger on the crime lord was because he had a special poison that killed all his enemies on the spot. Sakura managed to steal a dose of the poison from one of his lackeys and after a thorough analysis she produced the antidote._

 _She gave her loud teammates a smile while wiping her forehead of sweat, signaling that everything was set and they could get to business._

 _Even though most of her chakra was spent, she was content that she managed to execute her part of the mission perfectly. She disliked killing people. It left her with nightmares for weeks after and she only ever hurt another person in self defense, so she was glad she wouldn't be involved in the actual killing part._

 _She hoped everything was going just as smoothly for Naruto and Sasuke who were also somewhere in the land of Waves gathering information on some dangerous missing ninja._

 _Just when she thought the hard part was over, an explosive tag went off and threw one of her teammates fifteen feet away. She watched in horror as enemies started coming towards the in big numbers before she leapt into the fight ready to break a few bones._

Ooo000ooO

The pink haired woman woke up sweaty and trembling.

That nightmare again…Or rather a memory.

A very unpleasant one at that.

Turning to the beige and purple clock hanging on one of the walls she saw that it was a little after 2 a.m.

That fateful mission that changed her life wasn't letting her sleep, it was haunting her to this day…she dreaded it with all her might and to this day she couldn't understand how it could have turned in such a mess.

Nights like these, when Sakura woke up crying and trembling and feeling dirty and covered in so much blood were not seldom these past few months. Usually she would just drink herself into oblivion and be done with it.

On nights when she just couldn't afford to get shitfaced she had another method of coping. One that she wasn't really proud of.

Tonight was one of those nights when getting drunk just wouldn't do. After all, tomorrow was a big day. A new beginning.

Not just for her but more importantly for three innocent children that were about to be thrown into their bloody world. She had the responsibility to guide their steps and make sure they are prepared to face whatever comes their way and showing up half drunk at best just wouldn't do.

Ooo000ooO

The cold night air hit her face, making her cringe and tremble a little. She was still wearing her night robe and had only grabbed a thin coat on her way out of the small apartment which she called home ever since she moved out of her parents' house.

Her relationship with her family was one of a kind. Not many people had such loving families as she did and she often found herself believing that she didn't deserve such a gift, but was forever grateful for having it.

At nineteen, though, Sakura believed that she had to stop acting like a child, and start acting like the real woman that she was.

So she moved out of her home house and into a small but cozy apartment not too far from the hospital and the Hokage tower.

Now, at twenty-two, Sakura was still living in the same apartment, of which she was very proud, mind you. It didn't cost a fortune and it wasn't spacious and luxurious, but it was everything she needed.

It was hers, along with ever memory she made there.

From sleepovers with her girlfriends to late nights spent studying and looking for a way to crack a complicated case.

From late summer evenings spent patching up her special boys to cold mornings that she spent patching herself up after an especially hard training session or after a grueling mission.

They were all imprinted in her memory.

Every smile smiled and every whisper whispered.

Every tear shed and every drop of blood also shed.

Every glance thrown carelessly over one's shoulder.

And every glance missed because it wasn't supposed to be seen.

Every touch bringing either pleasure or pain.

And she was grateful for everything. More than most believed her to be.

And she was also very happy most of the time. At least, until a few months prior.

Her mission had gone very badly in a very short time.

At first, she didn't remember much. She woke up very confused in a hospital room, not understanding the worried glances sent her way by her parents, her friends, her mentor and mostly everyone that laid eyes on her.

At first, she couldn't move. She couldn't sit up and was basically not only useless (something which she loathed with all her being), but also a burden to all those who insisted on taking care of her (which she loathed even more).

The good thing was that she saw once again just how much people cared about her. It was a nice change.

She was no longer the kid with the big forehead that mean kids bullied.

No, she was one of Konoha's most appreciated young girls and healers.

She had taken care of them when they were in trouble and they were returning the favor.

Life changed for he better. Sakura knew that and she truly wanted to just smile and forget that there's anything wrong in the world.

But she couldn't. Because it was pretty soon that she started remembering. Long before she even got out of bed.

Anyone can imagine just how torturous it has to be to do nothing all day, but think about bad things.

And she had her fair share of bad thoughts running through her head.

She still had a hard time grasping the fact that she was still alive…

Reaching a familiar apartment building, she climbed a tree to get to the window she usually went to in such desperate situations.

Swallowing her pride and hoping for the best, she braced herself and with her eyes shut, she finally knocked on the glass window, said material emitting three dull sounds into the silence of the night.

Ooo000ooO

 _ **A/N:**_ This is the story in which Sakura is going to be a teacher and I have absolutely no idea how it's going to turn out. I wrote this right before exams started and I thought I should just post it and maybe get some feedback.

Right now, this story is not a priority for me since I really hope to finish 'Breathe into me' this year.

One last thing…This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to end it here to see what people think about it.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

 **Marie Blubert**


End file.
